


Tied up

by Sophion



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Motel, Rutting, Shibari, degration, kinda soft, ropes, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophion/pseuds/Sophion
Summary: Minho asks Jisung to help him practice using shibari ropes. Jisung gets a little bit too excited.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110869
Kudos: 37
Collections: drabbles





	Tied up

Minho had pestered Jisung the whole week and Jisung had finally given in. The older had wanted to practice his rope skills and deemed Jisung the perfect person to practice on. He had the perfect body and Minho couldn’t lie: the thought of him being tied up in ropes got him all excited.  
Not wanting to bother the others in the dorm, they had decided to go to a motel a few streets away.  
“Are you ready sung?” Minho asked. Jisung nodded and carefully took his clothes off, a blush appearing on his cheeks.  
While Minho tied him up, the younger couldn’t help but feel oversensitive and excited. The ropes were not to loose, but also not too tight. It also didn’t help, that Minho could see every inch of his body and had certain control over him.  
He shifted a bit, in an attempt to hide his growing boner and bit his lip. “Sungie”, Minho started, “is everything ok?” His voice seemed overly sweet and there was no way he couldn’t have seen the youngers boner.  
Jisung hastily nodded, to which Minho chuckled and carefully traced his fingers over Jisungs thigh. “You seem to enjoy this, don’t you? You like being tied up and powerless, you like me being in control. Hmm?”. Minho’s sickly sweet voice and choice of words made Jisung let out a small moan.  
“Yes”, Jisung breathed out, “I like you being in control, like being tied up.”  
“Then shall I give you a hand with your problem? I mean, there’s no chance for you to do it, as you’re tied up.”  
The younger nodded, Minho sighing: “I need words Sungie. Tell me what you need, who you need.”  
“Please help me, please touch me!”  
“Very good”, Minho praised and started shifting his hand from his thigh to his cock, slowly stroking it.  
Jisung rutted his hips upwards, to create more friction and let out breathy moans. Minho increased his speed and soon after the younger came letting out a whiny moan.  
“’m sorry, I’m very sensitive”, he awkwardly replied.  
“That’s fine Sungie, let’s get you out of these ropes, shall we?”


End file.
